Short and Sweet
by Tippens
Summary: AU Daddy!kink, Age!play, Dean/Castiel, For Selvatori


Dean sat quietly on the bed, staring at Castiel's sleeping body. The older man was snoring softly next to him, face smashed into the pillow.

Dean felt his stomach growl and bit back a whine. He really wished Castiel would wake up.

The alarm clock rang and Dean couldn't be happier. As soon as Castiel turned onto his back, Dean reached over and turned it off before the music could start bothering Castiel.

The beautiful blue eyed man yawned and looked up Dean, who smiled at him.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Castiel said happily as he sat up.

"Hi, Daddy," Dean said. Castiel leaned forward and gave him a deep open -mouthed kiss, placing his hand on the young man's back and rubbing soothing circles.

Dean reluctantly pulled himself away and said, "I'm a hungry boy."

Castiel smiled. "Why don't you go play with your toys while I make you some pancakes?" Dean nodded and kissed Castiel on the cheek before rushing to the living room. _My pretty pretend five year old_, he thought to himself.

After making the bed, he went to the kitchen and looked at Dean playing in the living room. He was sitting in front of the couch racing his hot wheels on his racing track and watching Adventure Time.

Castiel decided to surprise Dean by making him chocolate chip pancakes, his favorite.

"Dean," he called out after he made them. "Come in here baby."

Dean ran into the kitchen and sat down, practically vibrating. Castiel smiled as he set plate in front of him.

"You want orange juice or milk?" he asked as he cut up the pancakes.

"OJ, please," he said happily. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, baby."

After breakfast, the two of them sat on the couch and watched the rest of Dean's Adventure Time DVD.

Dean had gotten tired of watching halfway through and decided to be a little cocktease.

"Daddy," he said, laying his head on Castiel's lap, "y'know what my favorite thing is?"

"What's that baby?" Castiel looked down at Dean with a smile.

"When I get to lick your penis," Dean said innocently. "And I like it when you are inside me, pounding the nice place that makes me feel good."

Castiel bit his lip and groaned. "Dammit Dean. Do you have to do that every day?"

"Do what, Daddy?" he asked with a smirk. He yawned and got up. "I gots to go." He started to walk away, but Castiel had other ideas.

"Oh, no you don't," Castiel said as he grabbed Dean by his shirt. He pulled Dean and made him sit on his lap.

"What's that poking me, Daddy?"

Castiel rid Dean of his shirt and said, "You know very well what that is, little boy." He lifted Dean's legs so he could get rid of his boxers, and kissed the back of his neck.

"Daddy," he whined.

"Shh, baby." Castiel ran his hands along Dean's thighs and gave a soft bite to his boy's shoulder.

Dean whined and wiggled his ass. "C'mon, Daddy."

Castiel kissed his neck and then spread his legs so Dean could sit between them as he pulled his pajama pants down.

"Made myself ready, Daddy," Dean said. "While you made the pancakes. Get it inside now please."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and lifted him. Dean abruptly sunk down onto his cock.

The boy was already loose, and Castiel guessed he used the lotion they keep next to the TV.

"Oh, baby you feel nice and hot inside." He grabbed Dean's hips and thrusted gently up into him, aiming for his prostate.

Dean gripped Castiel's knees and whined at pleasure. It had burned a bit when he had sunk onto Castiel's cock, but he had liked it.

He rolled his hips, trying to get the older man deeper inside of him.

"Daddy," he groaned. "Daddy, please. Like it rough."

Castiel started thrusting into him harder, holding tighter to his hips.

Castiel moved one of his hands onto Dean's cock and started to roughly jerk him off. Dean moaned in pleasure at the harsh treatment.

Dean gripped Castiel's knees harder as he started moving faster. He planted his feet firmly on the floor, bouncing on Castiel's lap.

"Fuck," Castiel grunted as he spilled inside of him, filling him up and making him looser.

Castiel gripped the base of Dean's cock and used his other hand to cup his balls.

"Daddy," he begged. Castiel thumbed the slit of his cock and slowly ran his fingers up and down the length.

Dean cried out as he came all over Castiel's hand.

Castiel licked Dean's neck as they both caught their breath. He slowly pulled Dean off of him, and saw his cum starting to leak out of his ass. He stuck a finger into the abused hole.

"Daddy, stop." Dean laughed and Castiel pulled his finger out and gave Dean a light smack on the ass.

Castiel stretched and told Dean to get dressed because they were going to get Ice cream.

Dean did as he was told and Castiel couldn't help but smiled when he came back wearing his "I Heart My Daddy" shirt.


End file.
